Winged Beauty
by xDarkBeautyx
Summary: A succubus who tries to love someone without taking their life is hard enough. Finding out that your really a experiment that went wrong, well that's a another story..
1. Annoyed

I Don't Own Any Of The Characters From (Older)Naruto And Other Anime Im Talking About In The Story…

But some of the characters area mine though the main character has a same name as a person on Naruto so don't get confused…..

My 1st fanfic so if it isn't any good you know why. ."

* * *

_  
Running…running through an endless dark forest. I wasn't able to see the end of it…Stomach turning, breathing heavily, and legs feeling like rubber. I thought I wasn't going to make it through…A blinding light comes out of slit of the trees. When I thought it was the end of it…it was only the beginning…of a nightmare…_

"Hnmm…" my eyes only open half way unable to move. Moving my body from the branch to get a little comfort. My butt was sticking out now. Lying on my hand like a pillow, I was thinking about that same dream I had for a while now.

"_What's with my dreams lately…"_

"Ugh whatever!" throwing my arms in the air losing my train of thought I lost my balance. _Oh no_. Whaaa!!

_Crash…_

"Owww……jeez." Getting up from the fall I looked around if anyone was there. "Hm, Who would be in the forest right now anyway?" Shrugging I left to go back to my village. Konaha. I was training my new jutsu. Trying to mix my water element to turn to ice, it's going well if I say so my self.

Jumping through the tall trees thinking what to do next. Then, without knowing I got to the two big gates and saw the hokage's building. _"Heh..I know what I'm gonna do."_ With that I ran to see the fifth hokage.

Tsunade wasn't so fond of me I caused her a bit of trouble last time. I took her sake and it broke when I fell while carrying it when I was running from…her. Heh heh. It wasn't the first thing I've done for her to feel like punching me in the face. But today I went to see if I can help her this time causing all that trouble I felt bad for Shizune for bossing her around. One thing I can say is that Tsunade isn't a bad person, unlike me; I actually look up to her believe it or not. Shes the strongest woman I know. Even….

_Boom…_

Two chunins burst through the doors from the hokage mansion.

Huh?

Something was up. I ran up to see Tsunade just to see her with a pissed off expression on her face.

When she was finished talking to a bored looking Shikamaru she looked straight at me with anger in her eyes. I got chills down my back. " Hey Sakura just on time." Shikamaru looked at me to as if I was going to calm her down. "H-Hey Shika. D-Did I miss something here?" looking nervously back at Tsunade then to Shikamaru. I hate it when shes REAL pissed.

He comes and puts his hand on my shoulder. "Good luck she isn't happy go lucky mood right now. You must have done something real bad for her to be like this." I knew he was joking with me. Smirking he left me with short tempered woman. _Wonderful._

"Ah, so um what happened?" trying to make my face serious.

Giving out a long sigh Tsuande looked at me calmer than she was before.

"A few jounin have been killed while carrying something very important with them."

"So…"

"So it means that our village might be in danger if it goes into the wrong hands. So I want you to go and receive it for me."

"By myself? If two jounin got killed--

"Sakura you're a jounin yourself. There's only a few jounin in your age group and your one of them. I think you can do it. I'll send Kiba and--" She hesitated "and Naruto."

"Really! Awesome!" Punching the air I haven't had a mission like this for awhile. "Ahh I-I mean I'll do my best to get it back as fast as I can for you Tsunade-sama." Turning to the door to open it quickly. "Sakura I've informed them the situation…and be careful." She looked at me smiling then she laughed. "Hai, I know. Oh, and thanks" Giving her sweet smile back I left running down the stairs to meet up with my friends…

* * *

Sooo what cha think about my story.. might be a little boring now but it will get better later on thats for sure =D  
Tell me what you think I would like to hear from somebody else.. =)


	2. Some Action?

"Well do you know whos coming with us on the misson or what?!" The spiked blonde hair boy exclaimed to the boy next to him.

"I say I don't know for the hundredth time Naruto!" Brown haired boy yelling back. "Your still the same as you were before. Just a height difference." Showing how tall he got with his hand measuring from his head. "Yeah, I also got stronger too Kiba if yo dont mind." Naruto crossed his arms. "But Akamaru grew the biggest though." Still amazed how big the dog got in just 3 years. "I never really noticed..." Kiba patted Akamaru's head.

Naruto looked at him with disbelief. _Oh well._

* * *

_"Ahh damn..running around for nothing."_

I completly forgot to ask where they are. _Sigh._ Looking through each corner and I still can't find them. _Run, Run, Look, Run, Run, Run...._

Would they be at the gate orr at that place orr....I let my thoughts slip through not paying attension where I was going. Until I heard some guys droping a f bomb somewhere.

"Hhm?" Wondering I followed their voices to see what they were yelling about. When I got there there was three guys surrounding...someone. I couldn't tell they were blocking the view, but it looks like a girl though. I hid behind the building watching the three. One was really weird looking hair and everything, the other was a bit normal, but had tattoos on his arms, and the last one was a mix of the two._ Jeez, what weridos..._

I looked closely, trying to see her face, she seemed calm even though looking at them coldly. She had a cute small face with leaf green eyes I think. Her hair was black and short with longer hair in front and short and spikey in the back. _Heh I like her already. _Looking at her made me feel werid for some reason maybe because I should kick these guys assholes or that theres something I like....Whatever can't think that now.

I quietly walked up tp the three.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?! They all looked at me surprised. The leader of them looked at me strangely.

"Look what we got here. Whats a girl like you want from us? Wanna be hero you stupid bitch?! He looked at me again this time checking from up to down. "Your not bad actually. Wanna join me for a little while? I'll let the girl go then." Then he steped forward to me.

_Like hell I would_. "Hmph, fine." I looked at him calmly. I stood there until he came close to me.

"Wait!!" The cute girl now worried what his going to do. "Leave her alone! You wanted me right? Let her go."

"How cute. Guys you can take her somewhere else I have some business to do." With a smirk he waved his hand to them and they started to walk to her. "Hey I said to let her go!" Now I was getting a little irritated. "And you said you would let me do what I want then she can be free."

The girl took a swing at one with the tattoos on his arms, but he grabbed it before she can make impact.

_Crap._ He pushed me real hard to the wall. "Tsk." I looked for a opening. "Don't move so much okay? Like hell I was going to take this crap. When he moved his hands to my shirt lifting it up until my belly botton showed. Now I was getting real annoyed I don't let people do that freely with me. So right when he touched my stomach the girl screamed a little until the guy covered her mouth. I kicked the guy right where it really hurts. "Augh! Y-You damn bitch!" He feel to his knees holding his area. I think he cried a little. Then I jump kicked him side of his head and fell with a loud thud. He was out cold already?

The other two seem to show notice to what happen just now. "Hey what the hell did yo--" Augh!" With hard kick to the stomach he was sent flying until he hit the building behind him. He stared to mumbling something.

I saw in the corner of my eye, the one that was mixed of both held a knife close to the girl's neck. "Heh not so tough now are you?

"Yeah, just like what your doing now." I gave him a glare. "Im not scared of you bitch! I'd kill her right now if you think your so cocky?!"

"I didn't say that did I now?" Still looking at him with no emotion. He put the sharp blade closer to her neck. The girl now started to looked frightened. _Shit. Gotta do something quick._

After that I reappeared behind the guy. "Whos the cocky one now?" Smirking I grabbed his arm before he can do anything. He froze in place. Then I took the knife from him and grabbed the girl into my arms. I pointed the knife to him. "What now?" He just looked at me with fear and run to the guy at the wall. I threw the knife between them.

I ran with the with girl through them until I found a safe place.

"Are you okay?" Still holding her she looked at with relief. "Yeah. Your okay right?"

"Yeah." I let go of her. "But why did you do that. For me. A stranger?"

"What you rather let them attack you?" I looked her doubtfully.

"No no I'm just saying thats all."

"Yeah I know I was kidding, but I wouldn't let a bunch of thugs touch a cute girl like you now would I?" I smiled at her thoughtfully.

"A-Ah y-yeah." Blushing she looked down. When I saw that it made me blush for some reason. "Uh...At least you didn't get hurt right?" Rubbing the back of my head. "Yeah." She looked at me with a smile. "Good." Smiling back.

Just realised something."Oh I forgot I was on a misson. I have to go. I'm looking for my teammates." I really forgot about that. "Oh and my names Sakura." I gave her a thumbs up.

She looked at me oddly, tilting her head. "Hehe, I'm Yumi." smiling again, but more cuter than before. "A-Ah okay Yumi I'll see later than?"

She nodded agreeing what I said. "Good." Then I left with a wave goodbye.

_God I should only do that with close friends. Being with Guy-sensai doesn't help either._


	3. Mission start

"God dammit where are they?" Becoming impatient, Naruto finally made Kiba smuck him across the head.

"Gah!" By the surprise impact he fall forward onto the ground. Face first. "What the HELL!" Naruto exclaimed in pain.

"Would shut it for once, for fuck sake Naruto." Said Kiba irritated. "Why are you so annoying today, your usually less when comes to missions now." looking at Naruto doubtfully.

"I don't know, I just want to try something out. That's all." still rubbing the pain from his head."But who was it again though? Who were waiting for?" Looking at him clueless.

"III think she said it was Sakura that was coming with us, I think, or.." losing his train of thought when he saw someone coming.

"Orrrr...?"

"The other Sakura...?"

"The other Sakura? ..Ooh okay, at least she doesn't shout at me for doing a joke, she actually laughs at mine."

"Cuz she knows your pathetic Naruto. That's why she laughs. Laughs at you not with you." saying it bluntly.

"Like hell you know Kiba."

"Ha, she probably likes me more than you anyways." Shrugging, he patted Akamaru.

He squinted his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Like hell she does." Naruto looks afar if its her, shading his eyes with his hand.

"Because you have a dog makes her like you more?" Looking at Kiba little pissed off.

_Pant, pant_

"Sorry guys I had to do something before this." Trying to catch my breathe.

"Its alright, at least your here. Hey, can I ask you something? he glanced back at Naruto, "Do you prefer me or Naruto?"

"Uhh like it really matters but..." I grabbed a hold of Kiba's and Naruto's arm, wrapping between mine.

"We should be going, lets not waste time." grinning at them.

"Well?" Both of them said simutanously.

I puffed up my cheeks and blew it out with laughter. Both of them looked at me as if it would make it any better.

"Both."

"Ha." Naruto seemed proud of himself.

"Well that doesn't really count tho-."

"Yeah yeah yeah, lets go already." Now I was becoming impatient with this.

"Akamaru, come here my little doggy." I patted his head softly, his tailed wagged happily. "Lets go in front, okay Akamaru? Let them stay behind us." I smiled at the huge dog.  
I skipped in front of them with Akamaru following by my side.

"Yeah, she likes the dog better than you Kiba." Naruto snickered at him with foolish smirk.

"Shut up Naruto." He walked ahead of him.

"Oi, wait up!" Naruto ran up to them.

"Your so slow man, I thought you liked missions."I turned my head to look at them.

"Yeah, like how you took your sweet ass time to come right?" Kiba looked at me with a chuckle.

I turned my head forward and looked at the sky. "Well, like I said I had a little...business to take care of before I got here."

"Ah."

* * *

_A hour later, somewhere in Makai, Aensland Castle._

"Ooooh, I'm soo bored." The petite, soft violet haired girl moaned, giving a pout like a little child.

She walked to the couch, falling onto to it with a thud. "There's reallly nothing to do, not even in the human world." She buried her face in the pillow, saying something but was muffled in the pillow.

"Why so glum, my darling Lilith."

A light green haired women came from behind the couch, looking down on the tired body.

Bringing her violet head up, she gazed up with her ruby red eyes to her other self. She pouted again in such a way it made the woman smile.  
"Ugh, is there anything to do?" she looked at the woman with puppy eyes, she knew that would melt the woman's heart.

The green haired woman smiled and bended over the couch to wrap her arms around the girl's neck. "No, I'm afraid not, unless you want to help around here." Burying her face into her neck, which made girl blush a soft pink.

"No, thank you, I'm good." the girl grinned.

"I thought so." The woman smiled and nibbled on Lilith's ear, which made her twitch.

"Oh, do you know when Sakura will come over?" she looked backed at the woman with cute eyes.

"I'm not sure, but you can visit her if you want. She might not be home though she told she had to go somewhere today." putting her hand under chin as putting much thought in it.

"Hehe, that's alright if shes not there I'll just sneak in to her house and wait for her." giving a mischievous smile. " I have nothing to do anyway."

"Alright then, but don't do anything to upset her, okay? the woman looked at the girl doubtfully.

Lilith jumped from couch and started to head for the door. "I won't. I promise and besides she never gets mad at me." Lilith said happily. As she was starting to leave, she turned back to the woman. With a quick hug goodbye and a sweet kiss on the cheek she says her farewells. "I'll see you then, Morrigan." with the quick bye Lilith was through the door in a blink of a eye.

Morrigan smirked and went on with her business.

_Silly girl..._

_

* * *

_

_Back in the thick forest..._

Are we there yet? I said annoyingly. I stared blankly into space, we were still going through the forest and it was pissing me off a bit.

Kiba looked at me funny. "Nooo..." with a monotone voice. "Damn, aren't you impatient today." he looked amused, now Akamaru was looking at me worried.  
Naruto spoke up, "Your usually patient when it comes to things."

"For you to say that Naruto then I must be." I rolled my eyes a bit.

Not to far away from them, are a group of masked ninja waited for a signal from their leader.

"They're not to far away from the scroll, sir." the lion masked ninja informed, while looking through a small telescope.

"Good." a small white haired boy stuck out of the group. He took the telescope from the ninja, he grinned devilishly. "Now I finally could see what power you truly behold." As he gave the telescope back, he turned around giving his last orders. "I'll come when you get her rallied up for me, " the boy's eyes showed no emotion, but the power he would gain, he grinned again.

"Hai," answered in unison to him.

The boy stepped back from the group and he disappeared instantly, fading in thin air.

* * *

_Makai is the underworld if you didn't know =D  
And that if u dont kno morrigan and lilith then look up Darkstalkers.  
Cuz u dont kno wat ur missing its a good anime and game. =D_


End file.
